


Succor

by Fledhyris



Series: Vessel Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But no body parts are hacked off, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mutilation, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Vessel Verse. To fight Lucifer, they raised Michael from the Cage; but he is completely insane. Fortunately, they get a handle on him, but at great personal cost.





	Succor

Sam’s hands are shaking as he raises the knife.

“Cut it deeper this time,” Dean admonishes. His jaw clenches and his breath heaves raggedly as Sam starts to carve into his brother’s chest, the bright blood running over his fingers, making them slippery on the haft. Bile rises in Sam’s throat and he pauses, tenderly wiping away the blood with a soft cloth. He’ll have to do it all over again tomorrow. He doesn’t know how long he can keep this up.

“C’mon Sammy; you can do it. Just another couple lines.” Dean’s voice is gentle, slurred with pain. Hanging in his chains, limbs akimbo, naked but for the loose t-shirt Sam has tied to defend his dignity, he reminds Sam of the Crucifixion. Dean’s torment is a sacrifice, to keep what’s buried within him from ravaging the world. Sam is helpless, forced to honour his choice, his bravery.

He clenches his hand around the blade to still the trembling, finishes the sigil. It flares bright for a moment, the warding on the chains answering with faint fox-fire. Dean sighs.

“Good job, Sam.” 

The love and praise in his voice cuts into Sam’s heart just as surely as the knife.

**Author's Note:**

> _Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep_   
>  _You think that you're gonna drown_   
>  _Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep_   
>  _With all this rain falling down._   
>  _\- Rain, Patty Griffin_


End file.
